


Dom Loves to play Practical Jokes On Billy

by monaboyd_archivist



Series: Dom Loves to play Practical Jokes On Billy [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom cannot resist playing out one of his fanasies on Billy while he is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom Loves to play Practical Jokes On Billy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt, I am not a writer, just a cute girl with pervy thoughts!  
> Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom finally had Billy just where he had always wanted him! Alone and asleep on his couch! The two guys had been at Dom's place playing video games, eating pizza and drinking earlier. It was now 3:30 in the morning and Billy had been asleep for about 25 minutes. Billy had always had the uncanny ability to fall asleep anywhere, anyplace and anytime! And he was a deep sleeper, much to Doms constant amusement! Dom had played many a practical jokes on a sleeping Billy! The usual pranks, like shaving cream on his hand and ticking his face with a feather, dipping his hand in warm water (Billy almost got mad at Dom for that one!), and getting make-up girls to transform Billy into drag queens! Usually Dom did this for the approval and amusement of the others who were around but always to be able to give and receive any attention he could get from Billy. When he and Billy were together talking and making each other laugh, it was like no one else was in the room, just Billy and him!  
  
But now he had Billy alone and sleeping. He always had his fantasies about this moment, but now he was scared and nervous! He had such strong and intense sexual feelings for Billy, but did not know for sure just how Billy really felt about him. Sure, they did their silly homo-erotic goofing around and play stuff, they both seemed to enjoy that, but for Dom there was a sense of realism, to him it was more, it was flirting! He really loved Billy, as a friend, and he hoped as a lover, only he was pretty sure that Billy had no idea.  
  
Dom paced the floor, trying to talk himself out of what he was about to do, but it was no use. If he did not take advantage of this moment, he would never forgive himself! Dom knelt down next to Billy by the couch and just admired him for a moment. Billy was shirtless and wearing shorts, sleeping on his back with is arms over his head, God, he could not have planned this any better himself! Billy was just so damned beauftiful! Dom watched his chest heave with his every breath, he loved his chest hair, and he loved the way Billy's little overbite made his lips part, Dom HAD to kiss those lips! He had wanted to do that for years! He drew close and softly kissed him. Dom slowly sucked on Billy's lip, it was soft and slightly moist and as sweet as he expected it to be. Billy turned his head, and mumbled, but did not wake up.  
  
  
Dom had always loved how Billy smelled, Billy's aroma was so damn sexy, but he could not figure it out, was it cologne, soap, Billy's own special scent, or a mixture of all 3? But that did not matter now, it only added to his arousement, he felt almost high! Dom looked over his friend's body and noticed to his surprise that Billy had a slight erection in his sleep! Without even thinking about it, Dom's hand slid down and rubbed Billy's member. A chill of adrenalin rushed through his body, Dom had never touched another man like this before! His heart pounded with excitement! He squeezed his eyes shut and reached down and rubbed himself as well. Dom was amazed at how turned on he was getting! He had always fancied himself quite the lady killer! Elijah had even called him a "fucking horn dog"! What was happening to him? He never had these feelings for another man before, ever! But with Billy...it was always somehow different, and DAMN it felt so good! Real good! Like it was meant to be.  
  
Dom's attention was now fixated on Billy's chest, his nipples to be exact. He could not help himself, he was a self proclaimed boob man! Loved boobs! Big ones, small ones, did not matter. Maybe his mother weaned him too soon or too long, but almost nothing was as arousing and exciting to him as sucking on someones tits! Now he was looking at Billy's chest! He slowly put his face close to Billy's perfect, small round nipple. He let Billy's nipple rub across his cheeks, his lips. His tongue licked the nipple, made small circles around it. Billy's nipple became more erect and wet, then he softly began to suck it. Softly at first, then, more greedliy, his other hand continued to rub Billy's now very hard cock over his shorts. Billy's chest hairs tickled his cheek, well, that is something he never had to contend with before! It was exhilarating! Dom almost forgot to glance up to check on Billy! When he did he almost half expected Billy to be looking at him like he was daft, with that funny puzzled look he would get. But Billy continued to sleep, he would moan on occasion, and turn his head from side to side; "Well at least I'm giving the old boy a great dream" thought Dom with a wicked smile!  
  
If Dom had continued, he could have allowed himself cum right there, he was so turned on! But he did not want it to be over so soon, it was incredible! All these new sensations; he wanted to experience more! After all, when would he have the guts or opportunity again? He gently unzipped Billy's shorts and pulled his boxers away to expose Billy. He reached in and lifted Billy's rock hard cock straight up and admired it! It was larger than he expected! Sure, he had seen Billy naked before, many times! But he never allowed his eyes to linger, just a glimse now and again, now Billy was fully aroused as well! Dom's hand rubbed Billy's cock, and rubbed the tiny dewdrops of cum over the head to lubricated him nicely. The desire to suck his friends cock was just too overwelming! Carefully, he bent down, and began to lick Billy up and down, around his engorged, ever cum-dripping head! Then taking it fully, and finally, into his mouth completely, all the while his other hand playing with and squeezing Billy's nipples.  
  
He again checked Billy's face; he had a expression of bliss. A slight smile would form on his lips, the corners of his mouth curled up and his little mouth was slightly open. Billy's moaning was more frequent, "MMMMmmmmmmmm" and his pelvis began rocking is rhythm with Dom's sucking, but he remained asleep! "Jesus, Billy is amazing" thought Dom "this guy would sleep through an earth quake!"  


Dom felt as if he was going to explode! He was doing the things that he had wanted to do since he had first met Billy! Sure, Billy was sleeping, but maybe, someday, he would be able to express his real feelings for him. When he was sure that Billy might feel the same way about him. Dom was still feeling the affects of the beer, and Billy had more than out drank him, that combined with Billy's ability for sleeping like the dead, allowed Dom to play out one of his several "Billy" fantasies.  
  
In order to really make his fantasy come true, he had to make Billy cum as well! More and more, he sucked, licked and stroked him, His fingers grabbed Billy's balls and gently squeezed them, and one finger made its way into Billy and carefully, slowly entered him. Dom felt Billy clenched around his finger. He felt him start to twitch and pulse, his breathing had quickened, and the moaning was evident that Billy was almost ready! Dom began to rub his own throbbing member, he could not help himself. Faster and faster, he sucked Billy and pumped himself, his finger probed Billy in rhythm. Dom wanted so much more, he wished Billy would wake up and make love to him as passionately as Dom had always wanted him to. He wanted to feel Billy's sweet mouth and tongue around his own engorged cock. To feel Billy's hands on his body, even to feel Billy enter him. These thoughts were sending Dom into the most wonderful state of pre-orgasm; he could not hold it off any longer. It almost seemed that Billy's thoughts and dreams were the same as Dom’s. Billy's body stiffened, his neck arched, his knees bent slightly, and then his cock spasmed with several huge pulses, Billy let out a groan. Dom tried to take almost all of it, but then he came too.  
  
He sat there looking at Billy. His head was spinning. He could still taste him! Then it hit him... What in the world did he just do? "Shit" how would he explain this mess? "Think, damn it!" Dom never had thought this whole thing out completely through. Usually the dual orgasms finished the dream. Oh well, he could tell Billy that he had a wet dream, he would be able to tease him about it for years! Dom carefully put Billy's wet cock back in his shorts, pulled up his boxers and zipped his shorts. Billy; still sleeping, "Thank God!"  
  
Dom stood up, amazed at his own brashness! "I really am a fucking horn dog! Jesus, I can't believe I just did that!" He muttered to himself. Dom turned and started for the bathroom when then... he heard an all too familiar Scottish voice purr, "Why, thank you Dominic, that was llllovely". Dom spun around to see Billy propped up on one elbow, smiling his famous sly smile, his green eyes twinkling, hair hopelessly mussed, Dom felt his face flush, (Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit), his hand was still on his own wet cock for Gods sake! Billy continued to smile, raising his eyebrows and slightly cocking his head waiting for his response. Billy's face told Dom everything; it was so expressive, so passionate, so sincere, sweet and wonderful! Suddenly Dom felt everything would be okay, “My pleasure" he said back with a sly smile of his own.  


Billy awoke the next morning first, He was on his side and someone had their arm around his waist. He remembered! It was Dom?! Then it was not a dream! He also remembered how embarressed Dom had looked the night before, and how he, (Billy) wanted to put him at ease. The best and easiest way for Billy to handle Dom was with humor; it had always got them through other weird situations in the past. It was just their "way". So after Dom said "My pleasure", Billy just smiled and argued "no, no, it was all mine!" The two smiled at each other knowing that for now, everything was okay.  
  
After Dom had returned from the bathroom, he found Billy was no longer on the couch! Had he just left?! Dom felt a rush of panic sweep through his veins, "SHIT" was all he could think of to say. It pretty much summed up all of his thoughts for him.

"What's the matter Dom, stub your toe again?" The incredible Scottish voice came from Dom's bedroom! Billy was lying on his back on Dom's bed, arms crossed behind his head, his legs crossed at his ankles.

"Well, just make yourself at home!" Dom said sarcastically.

“Thank you, I will" Billy said watching Dom come into the room. Billy knew that Dom was nervous, he knew almost everything about Dom. His heart ached for him and how uncomfortable he must be feeling, Billy didn't even acknowledge his own uncomfortable feelings, his only thoughts were of Dom. Billy was wearing only his boxers, Dom also stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Billy, and quickly turned off the lights. They lie there in the dark, in the uncomfortable silence of Dom's room, not speaking. What do you say at a time like this? What do you do?

Finally, after an unbearable two minutes, Dom said "Well, that was different!" They both burst out laughing, glad to have that uncomfortable moment over. Then they began trying to out do each other in how it felt from their side of the story, trying to sound more confused than the other did!

"Well how do you think I felt?!" Asked Billy. "Here I am sleeping off a nice buzz and what do I wake up to? My best friend going down on me! Don't get me wrong, it was amazing, but well, it was surprising!"

"And, you scared the shit out of me Billy! Why didn't you let me know that you were awake for Christ's sake?"

"I was afraid that you might stop" Billy replied almost too seriously. Another awkward silence.  
  
Billy knew that he had to say something. Not too sappy, or too funny either this time. He had to let Dom know what it meant to him, what HE meant to him. He wanted to tell him that he had longed for Dom to touch him like that from the first day they met, and how hard it was for him not to grab him by the hair and kiss him madly and deeply.

"You can't imagine how excited I was waking up like that Dom; it was very....ummmmm...exciting!" Damn, his words were failing him! He had just had the most amazing orgasm from the one person that he felt the closest to in the whole world, and THIS was all he could think of to say?!!

"I don't know what came over me, Bill, I was pretty drunk too I guess, and I..."

"Stop" said Billy, "Really, it is okay, I mean, I really enjoyed it... really (Good Lord!)! You know, Maybe I can do the same for you one day" The last part trailed off to more silence. Dom was frozen, did he hear Billy right? It was easier to talk in the dark, not having to actually see each other, so Dom ventured quietly... "when?" "Soon" was the answer, "Soon".  
  
So when Billy awoke and found Dom's arm around his waist, he rolled over to be face to face with him. Dom looked like such a little boy when he slept, so innocent and vulnerable. Billy had seen his friend hurt before. Dom was actually a very sensitive person; not many people knew that about him. Dom felt everything deeply, happiness and pain. Billy hated when Dom was hurting, hated to see the expression on his face that Dom felt confortable letting only Billy see. Billy would do almost anything to make him feel better. Now Dom just looked sweet and young. Billy leaned over and kissed him on his nose. Dom scrunched his nose, rubbed his face and opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hey Bill" Dom said still rubbing his face, "what's goin on?"

"Oh, not much, got anything to eat around here?" Billy asked casually.

"Sure! Do you like beer and popcorn?" Billy decided that it was not food that he wanted just then anyway. Dom looked up at Billy. He could see something in his friends eye that he had never seen before. Billy moved closer, Dom looked into Billy's green eyes, they were almost gray now, Dom closed his eyes. His lips were ready to meet Billy's. This time, he would be kissed back.

 

“Oh god!” Groaned Dom with a grin. “Why the hell didn’t we do this sooner? Billy lied next to him panting, sweating and smiling, not able to speak. Dom rolled over and wrapped his arm around Billy's stomach, and looked at Billy. Billy looked into Dom’s eyes; he slipped his arm under Dom's neck and pulled him close. Dom looked happy, really happy and absolutely at ease and relaxed. That made Billy smile, his eyes twinkled.

“Well, there is no turning back now, huh? “ Dom said

“I guess not!” Billy answered.

“My bum sure wont be the same!” Dom said with a smile and a wince.  
  
“Have you ever... you know, done this before?” Dom asked Billy.

“No, never even crossed my mind before. You?”

“Never! Well, maybe not to this extent!” Dom said with a smile. “Well, why do you suppose “this” happened?” Dom again asked as if he were trying to make some sense of this.

“Not really sure, Dommie. But all I know is that I don’t think that I have ever had a mate that I have felt this close to, or felt this strongly to before.” Billy had to stop himself. The old Scottish habit of not getting too close, keeping something’s to himself and not divulging everything had just kicked in. He was torn between telling Dom everything, and not making a fool of himself. Nevertheless, Dom kept pressing on. He did not seem uncomfortable anymore, just curious now and very talkative.

“So, this is so strange, Bill, I mean, wow! It was really amazing, don’t you think? I never thought another man could get me off like that!”  
  
All this talk was starting to make Billy uncomfortable. He wished that Dom would just be quiet and let things happen, quietly, without having to constantly discuss it all in detail. Especially this! After all, He was not gay. No, Billy still was very much attracted to women. And he had Ali after all! However, he could not deny the intense attraction to Dom either. Billy had tried not to think about it much, or try to understand it, but it was there nonetheless, it was ALWAYS there. Billy could not have denied his own feelings for Dom much longer, if Dom had not made that move, Billy would have had to do something. It seemed like it was meant to be.  
  
Dom continued “I was fucking scared, Bill. I mean, shit! But, man it felt sooooo good, and you were great! I guess only another guy really knows what a guy really likes, eh?”

“Dom, why don’t we get dressed, and look for some food, I’m freaking starvin’” Billy said trying to change the subject and still be polite.  
  
The next few hours went as they had always been, laughing, shopping for groceries, drinking, eating, playing around, and just enjoying each other’s company immensely! Only now, there was more touching than usual, and that was fun!

“How much longer can you stay?” Dom asked Billy.

“I can stay for a couple more days, gotta be back in Glasgow on Tuesday.”  
  
  
Billy and Dom were sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was getting late and it was muggy, Dom was wearing baggy pants with no shirt, Billy was wearing jeans and a long loose shirt. It was getting hot in Dom’s flat; the warm California wind was barely blowing the curtains. Billy removed his shirt, Dom eyed his chest. He felt a twitch in his groin. Billy felt Dom’s eyes on him. He tried to pretend that the television had his full attention, but Dom’s presence was too powerful. Billy turned and looked at Dom. Dom had one arm around the back of the couch behind Billy, his other hand he put on Billy’s thigh, and his eyes never left Billy’s. The two looked into each other’s eyes, Dom’s hand roamed up Billy’s thigh. Billy squeezed his eyes shut as Dom’s hand found his crotch. MMmmmmmmmmm, he moaned. Dom watched his friend’s expression as he rubbed him over his jeans. Billy lie back against the couch, dropped the remote, eyes still closed and smiled. Dom unbuttoned Billy’s jeans and unzipped them. Billy lifted his hips off the couch and helped Dom slide them off with his boxers. Dom moved himself onto the floor on his knees in front of Billy. Their eyes met once more, they both smiled. Dom pulled Billy forward and wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist; his face turned on Billy’s chest.

Billy's arms were wrapped around Dom's neck and shoulders. They just sat there and hugged for several moments. He nuzzled and kissed Billy’s chest until he found a nipple. Dom sucked on it like a baby, his other hand gripped Billy’s cock. Billy grabbed Dom’s hair, he had never had anyone suck on his nipples like Dom, he loved it and Dom obviously loved it.

Suddenly, Dom rose... unzipped his own pants, and Billy helped him slip them off. Dom now was standing, naked, in front of Billy. Billy took Dom’s erection and squeezed it, his other hand found his balls, and his fingers rubbed the little patch of skin between his balls and anus, sending Dom into loud, happy moans. One finger probed his opening as Billy took Dom into his mouth. Billy rhythmically sucked and probed Dom. Dom’s moaning was getting louder; he was getting ready to cum.

“No” he gasped. He pulled away from Billy. Startled, Billy looked both surprised and a little hurt.

 

Dom reached for Billy’s hand and pulled him up from the couch, and with a wink, led him to the floor. Billy smiled as Dom knelt down on the floor and pulled Billy down with him. The two embraced on their knees on the floor and kissed deeply. Dom’s hands gripped Billy’s hair tightly and Billy’s hands were moving over Dom’s fit, and taut body and squeezing his firm ass. Finally, Billy pushed Dom away and gently pushed him to the ground. Billy positioned himself over Dom in a classic 69 position.  
  
After much and loud, moaning, groaning, slurping and grunting (on Billy’s part!), they collapsed on the floor giggling. For some reason they both found this hysterical! Dom reached up and grabbed a couple of throw pillows from the couch and lie down next to Billy. Billy’s arm was behind Dom’s neck, and Dom’s arm was resting across Billy’s stomach. They lie there, smiling and trying to catch their breath. They were both so completely happy and comfortable at this moment.  
  
  
  
  
Billy had started packing his bags and looking for socks, errant boxers and shoes, which had been kicked around the flat. Dom had been quiet all day.

“Hey Dommie, have you seen my other sandal?

“No I haven’t, sorry luv” Dom answered from the kitchen. He was drinking o.j. from the carton, and was making toast and tea for Billy and himself. But he was in a funk. He did not want Billy to leave; he did not want Billy to go home to “her”. They never discussed what would happen, and Billy never seemed to want to talk about “them”. Now he was leaving. Billy came into the small kitchen looking for his sandal, and then quickly looked in the living room. Dom put the toast on a paper plate and poured two cups of tea, “Hungry?” He asked.  
  
“Sure, I guess I have a couple minutes, thank you!” Billy said with a grin. Dom was getting more annoyed; he did not seem to be upset about leaving at all! Actually, Billy was looking forward to going home. He always missed Scotland when he was away. Besides, he needed to see Ali. “Mmmmm, this is great tea, thank you.” Billy said after a couple of quiet moments. Dom grunted something unintelligible.  
  
The car ride to the airport was very uncomfortable. Finally, Dom could not stand it any longer!

“SO what in the hell are you gonna do Bill”

“What are we talking about Dom? I’m going to go home.”

“What about us?” Dom almost screamed. Dom could feel tears well up in his eyes, his face start to flush. But he refused to cry.

Billy froze. “Damn“, what could he say? Of course, the last thing he wanted to do is make Dom unhappy. “Look Dom, I have to go home for a while, you know that! Hey, why don’t you come and stay with me?” Billy tried to sound calm.

“I don’t know... what about you and me Billy? What about her?” Dom said defensively.

“You are still my best mate, Dommie, always will be. I don’t know what to do. I love you Dom, I always have.” That was the first time Billy had used the word “love” in a serious way. It had stunned Dom. He knew that Billy loved him, but to hear him say it, well, it stunned him!  
  
  
Billy arrived at the Glasgow airport at 4:00 am Glasgow time but he was still on California time. Ali was there to pick him up. Dom was at home lying on the couch on his stomach, his hand groping the floor for the remote; he picked up a sandal instead.

 

Billy lie on a bed once again sweaty and out of breath. He had never pounded Ali like that before, it was total animal sex, it seemed to excite her, but it left him feeling out of sorts. He could not get Dom out of his mind.... Kept seeing that face, that sad little boy face he would make... "Dammit". She kept talking, something about her sister; he was not sure, and he only seemed to be hearing every few words. Maybe he could blame it on jet lag, but he had to get out of bed.... NOW. Billy jumped up, “Gonna take a shower.”  
  
Billy’s tears flowed with the water on his face. He had to get a grip... could not let her see him like this. He emerged from the shower, with a red nose and swollen eyes. Billy splashed cold water on his face, but it did not help much.

“Billy, were you crying? Are you all right, luv?”

“Oh, I think I’m just getting sick, I feel like hell, I think I’m just gonna go home, I need about 20 hours of sleep, you don’t mind, do you?”  
  
  
  
Billy got to his flat, and picked up the phone, no, he can’t talk to Dom yet. He didn’t even know what he would say to him. There were about 15 messages from Ali on his machine, a couple from a few friends, one from his agent, Margaret had called twice, and Elijah had called from London! But nothing else. He went to bed and slept.  
  
Billy was having a wonderful dream... He and Dom were at the beach, they had been surfing and playing around together, now they lie on a blanket, drinks in hand, Dom poured some on Billy’s chest and licked it off slowly, Billy moaned with delight. Dom moved up, kissing his neck, which always sent shivers up his spine, as Billy was extremely ticklish! Dom reached Billy’s chin and sucked on it a moment, His teeth racked the scruff on Billy’s chin, before softly licking his lips, Billy just lied there, feeling everything, each kiss, every touch of Dom’s fingers was amazing. Dom traced Billy’s neck and collarbone lightly with an ice cube. Billy’s body shivered with anticipation.

The sun was so warm, and hot. The ice cube moved slowly down to Billy’s chest, and circled his nipples. Billy’s nipples hardened with excitement. The ice cube had all but melted on Billy’s hot flesh, then Dom removed Billy’s trunks, and began sucking him with another ice cube in his mouth. Billy did not seem to care that there were other people at the beach and they did not seem to notice or care about them for some reason either. The sex seemed to last forever, it was the most erotic and hottest sex Billy could ever remember having, he was just about to have the most powerful orgasm of his life when he suddenly woke. Ali was there, looking at him with a smile. “Dreaming of me luv?”  
  
“HOLY SHIT ALI! What the fuck are you doing here??!!” Billy spat; he jumped out of bed, grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his waist. Ali was shocked and immediately defensive

“Well that is a nice welcome!” She hissed sarcastically. “What the fuck were you dreaming about Billy? Or should I say WHOM? It sure wasn’t me! Fantasies about your little fan girls again?!” Billy was not in the mood for this; his head was still spinning. Ali was in his room looking VERY pissed off and waiting for a satisfactory reply from him. Hands on her hips, left foot extended out and waiting...looking at him to make things better. She fully expected Billy to kiss ass now. Billy sat on the corner of the bed and rubbed his hair with both hands.

“No, not fan girls” He finally mumbled.

“WELL WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN??!!” She screamed her face red with anger.

“Nothing... just... nothing” he said wishing that he were not doing this.

“I came here to surprise you! I brought you some food because I know that you don’t have any here yet, I EVEN MADE YOU BREAKFAST??! And this is what I get?? I don’t understand Billy, why do you ALWAYS do this to me?”

“Ali.... Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. You just startled me, that’s all, Ali, really.”

“Well, I don’t believe you, Billy. Something is going on! And why did you only call me twice the whole time you were gone? And WHY do you always come back from holiday with Dom like this??” She was almost in tears now, and getting more and more upset “its DOM isn’t it? I KNEW there was something going on, I KNEW IT!!!”

“No... I don’t know... I’m sorry. Nothing happ... I’m, I'm just sorry.” He stammered. Billy was feeling sick, he was still in need of rest, Ali was freaking out and needed comforting, she deserved an explanation, but he did not have the strength or ability to help her just now. Billy lowered his head, and looked at the floor, unable to think of an appropriate thing to say to her. That is when he heard his front door slam shut. Billy smelled aroma of pancakes from the tray next to his bed.

 

Billy was walking around on the set of FOTR; for some reason he was dressed as Pippin and was in the Hobbiton set. That was one of his favorite sets. He walked over to look at the little stream by the bridge. No one was around, and it was just so peaceful and restful here. The sun was shinning and the weather was perfect! Billy sat by the bank of the stream and watched the sun play on the water. He lay back on the soft grass and closed his eyes, and listened to the birds and the sound of the water. It reminded him so much of Scotland. Suddenly, he heard a different sound; Billy opened his eyes. Dom was there, he was dressed as Merry, and he sat down beside him. Billy propped himself up on one elbow and smiled at him, he could not help it! He always smiled when he looked at Dom; and he thought that Dom had always looked so adorable as dressed Merry. Without saying a word, Dom/Merry grabbed Billy/Pippin by his scarf and held him still. Merry looked deep into Pippin’s green innocent eyes. Pippin’s smile faded, his lips parted slightly, now he had a look of wonder. Merry put his other hand gently on the side of Pippin’s face and kissed him on his open mouth. It was the most softest, sweetest kiss Pippin had ever had! Pippin kissed him back.

It seemed to last forever. He had wanted Merry to kiss him for so long. Merry, started to slowly to unbutton Pippin’s shirt and removed it, but he left the scarf on. Pippin felt himself harden with excitement and surprise. Merry gently kissed Pippin’s jaw, his chin, and then down to his little scarf and to his neck, which made Pippin giggle, as he was extremely ticklish!! Merry slowly went down to Pippins chest, kissing so slowly and gently, but still holding on to Pippin’s scarf. Pippin was not afraid, he trusted Merry so completely, and this felt so, so right. He knew that Merry would never hurt him. Pippin lay back down on the grass. Merry softly kissed Pippin’s chest. Pippins again giggled as Merry licked his bellybutton and then slowly worked his way lower. Merry’s hands then unbuttoned Pippin’s pants and found their way to his sweet cock.

“Oh Merrrahhhh” Pippin sighed. Pippin ran his fingers through Merry long curly hair; Merry smiled as he kissed and licked lower until his mouth found Pippin’s delicious cock. “Oh Merrah, yes Merrahhh!” Pippin said a wee bit louder, unable to quiet himself. Merry, encouraged on by Pippin’s excitement went further... He licked Pippin up and down his shaft, and flicked the underside of his tip with his tongue. Then finally taking him fully in his mouth. Pippin’s hips moved in rhythm with Merry, his hands were grabbing Merry’s hair and pulling slightly, “OH, MERRAH, YES, MERRAHHH, YES!!!!” Pippin screamed.  
  
  
  
“YES!”

“Billy? Hey, Billy... hello, earth to Mr. Boyd” Billy opened his eyes. Dom was smiling at him, actually, more like smirking! Billy woke up confused and sweaty, where was he, what was happening?

“Merrah... what?” Billy sat up; Dom had a strangely bemused look on his face. But Billy felt oddly content, or maybe satisfied was the correct word!

“Noooo, It‘s me, Dom.” Dom laughed.

“What... Oh, God. How did you get here Dom... What’s going on?”

“Well, you did invite me, remember? And I found your sandal...Cinderella!” Dom answered tossing the shoe on the bed, smiling.

Billy smiled “Oh, Dom, I’m so sorry about yesterday, I do love you, you know.”

“I know” Dom almost whispered. The two were looking deeply into each other‘s eyes. Their arms around each other‘s shoulders.

“Look Dommie, I don’t know how we are going to work this out, but I know that I do want to try, I‘ll never forgive myself if I don’t. But I‘ve got my projects here and you have yours half way around the world. How are we...”

“I don’t know, Bill. We'll figure something out.” Dom again answered. Billy smiled and kissed Dom on his nose. Dom guided Billy back down on the bed and put his arm around his waist. Billy slid his arm behind Dom’s neck and pulled him close. It felt so good, so right. They both smiled again. Like it was meant to be.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE UNDER THE TITLE BILLY'S HOLIDAY


End file.
